Dear Kyo Sohma
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: [Sequel of Dear Tohru Honda] Tohru is bored with homework. So she replies. [Kyoru]


**A/N:**

**I had a lot of reviews asking me to continue. So I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: The usual, kiddies. **

Tohru looked up from her maths homework; did someone just knock at her door? She stood up and hurried to it, but no one was out there. Her toe touched something warm.

"Eeek!" She jumped and looked down at the object. "An envelope?" She asked herself, picking it up and taking it back to her desk. "How weird."

Suddenly, she felt excitement. What could it be? She undid the seal; it was still wet. She opened the piece of paper out and looked at it. She smiled as she noticed the scribbley handwriting and white out marks. Carefully, she read the words.

_Dear Tohru Honda.  
__I love you lots.  
__I just wanted to let you know, that you're the prettiest girl I've ever met.  
__And that you're nice and smell like strawberries.  
__And that damn rat doesn't love you as much as I do.  
__Love,  
__Your secret admirer._

Tohru heart jumped. Who could have written this? She read it through again as the realisation hit her. It was Kyo who'd written that.

_Oh Mum, _Tohru thought to herself. _What should I say back? Does he really feel that way about me? Do I feel that for him? _She slapped herself mentally. _Of course I do. Who wouldn't? _

Tohru reached for her maths homework and tore a piece of paper from the pad underneath. She sat down at her desk and pondered what to write back. It was obvious that he had put a lot of effort into writing the letter to her… Tohru wanted to pay him back!

She tapped her pen lightly on her desk.

_Dear Kyo Sohma._

She started, thinking harder than she ever had in her ditzy, bubbly life. Her mind buzzed so loud, she thought it might wake the neighbours. Oh wait. They don't have any neighbours. Oh well.

_I also love you lots._

What else could she put? Random compliments? Facts? A couple of answers to the maths quiz they were doing at school tomorrow? She chose all three, as a way of adding variety. To be honest, she couldn't think of anything else to say but that.

_I just wanted to tell you that you have the nicest coloured hair._

_How corny. _Tohru told herself, but didn't rub it out. _It'll have to do._

_And that one day I hope you beat Yuki._

Tohru knew saying something like that would make him happy. Kyo wanted nothing more than to whoop some sugar cane on the Rat and his buttocks.

_Did you know one in ten Australian woman will get Breast Cancer?_

_If Kyo was an Australian woman, he'd want to know that! _Tohru giggled to herself as she re-read what she had just written.

_Once you had read this, come and see me._

Tohru wanted Kyo to come and admit his feelings for her to her face; not like the letter wasn't sweet and all, but Tohru really just wanted to give him a great big hug and snuggle his cat form around.

_By the way, the answer to number three on the homework is 739.  
__Love,  
__Tohru Honda._

Tohru clapped her hands together and smiled. For her first time and writing a love letter, she presumed she had done quite well! She reached for her craft box and pulled out a- lavender scented envelope? The same kind Kyo had used? Tohru shook her head and smiled some more as she folded the letter and walked into the hallway.

.xxx.

Kyo was lying in bed. He wasn't sleeping, or trying to sleep; he was waiting patiently for Tohru to reply.

_That's if she will. _Kyo said to himself. There was a knock at the door. He waited until he heard the urgent sound of foots steps leave the entrance to his haven, before opening the door and finding a letter sticky taped to the door. He plucked it off and went back in, before throwing himself on his back, on his bed, and reading the letter.

_Dear Kyo Sohma.  
I also love you lots.  
I just wanted to tell you that you have the nicest coloured hair.  
And that one day I hope you beat Yuki.  
Did you know that one in ten Australian woman will get Brest Cancer?  
Once you read this, come and see me.  
By the way, the answer to number three on the homework is 739.  
Love,  
Tohru Honda_.

Kyo's heart stopped for a millisecond. That might have been a whole lot of crap, but she did say she loved him too, right? He sat up and walked silently to her bedroom door.

.xxx.

Kyo hesitated. He'd been standing outside her bedroom door for five minutes now. He couldn't breathe properly and he didn't dare just open the door. Hell knows if Tohru knew he was out there or not; most likely she did. She knows that kind of stuff. Eventually, Kyo kicked the door slightly.

"Tohru?" He rasped out, before coughing. "Ah… can I come in?"

He waited a few seconds before Tohru greeted him at the door. "Yes Kyo, come in."

He walked inside slowly; the room was very clean and tidy. He saw his letter pinned to her notice board, along with photos and other things she'd found.

"What did you want?" He asked her, before sitting himself on the edge of her bed. Tohru sat beside him.

"Just to say… hi… and uh… thanks for your letter and…" Tohru rubbed her arm. "Did you really mean that? Because I meant what I said."

Kyo scoffed. "Why would I say something if I didn't mean it?" He paused. "And what was with all that crap about breast cancer? I'm not a girl, ya know."

"Y-Yes, I know!" Tohru gasped. "But I thought you might like to know."

_This is so damn awkward. _Kyo said to himself. _The sooner I'm out of here, the better._

Kyo turned to Tohru. "Listen, I'm gonna go now, okay, so-."

Tohru latched to his waist. He let out a groan before transforming in her arms. She clung tightly.

"I love you." She told the ginger kitten. "Do you love me too?"

Kyo thought for a moment. "Yeah." Was the reply she got.

And she was happy for it.

**A/N:**

**Okay… that was a bit dodgy, but whatever.**

**I'm boiling my ass off here. Stupid Australia!**

**(evil authoress growl)**


End file.
